Aquarium
}} Aquarium ''' was a map in the Test Place. Overview The Aquarium map is a medium-sized map that consists of the Aquarium itself, divided in exhibition areas, a cafe, a gift shop, and other kinds of rooms. A highlight of this map is its high circularity, a feature unique to this map. Development of Aquarium has ended with the map being scrapped. Landmarks * '''Waterfront Sushi Bar This landmark is located on the back end of the map. It's a boardwalk featuring a sushi bar. * Main entrance This is in the front end of the map. It has a spiraling staircase and leads towards the main hub and the rest of the map. * Big Exhibition Hall This landmark hosts the Hill and is located right beneath the main entrance. It features 2 minor water tanks and a giant one. * Main hub The main hub provides access to all other areas of the map. It is also divided up into two parts, the upper walkway and the ground floor. Strategy Due to the map's half-circle shape combined with the general lack of long range locations, the large majority of weapons are viable on this map. Snipers and DMRs will suffer due to this. All other classes of weapon will perform well on this map. Trivia * There were a lot of "ROBLOX" and "Corgi Doge" vending machines that were removed in a later revision of the map. * Outside of the boundaries of the map, specifically outside of the sushi bar, there's somebody floating on a sofa in the middle of the sea. This is Lithium's avatar. * This is the first map where some of the glass is unbreakable. Another map where glass is unbreakable is Luck. * This map was in development at the same time as Dark Sector, Reservoir, Crates and Luck, but was added in a few weeks later. * At one point, there were easter eggs in the map, although them have been removed. ** On top of the green pillar in the main hub, there is a laptop with an image of Robotic_DAWG's avatar firing an AK47. With a high powered scope, an Eye of Providence can be seen in the triangle shape of the front iron sight. ** On the shelves in the gift shop were figurines of Robotic_DAWG and a couple of his friends, along with various posters. This easter egg has been removed. ** In one of the tanks Robotic_DAWG's head was visible. Underneath the head had text saying "Justyn1," Robotic_DAWG's username at the time. This easter egg has been removed. * This map has undergone 2 major revisions and 2 minor revisions. Each of these revisions were done to simplify the layout to allow for the map to be easier to navigate. The map's overall size decreased through these revisions. * This map is one of the few maps to feature moving water particles, with another of these maps being Reservoir. * The map used to have restrooms on either size of the map used as spawn rooms. This was later removed when simplifying the map's layout. ** During early testing, players would often hide in the stalls of the restroom. At one point, this led to an entire team being inside the stalls of a single restroom. * During development, the map had some placeholder cover that was made to look like sponge to keep with the theme. Category:Maps Category:Removed Maps